1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to access to electronic resources, and more specifically to the transfer of access rights.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a system for protecting the copyrights of digital content that is distributed online. Examples of such digital content includes e-books, music, and movies. DRM systems are an important element in safeguarding against unauthorized access and use of digital properties. DRM systems often use the technique of secure distribution, where users need custom software to access content. This software implements the rights management properties. Typically, the content generator sets up rules for access during packaging for distribution. The software verifies that the rights information associated with the content being accessed is being respected. The rights information associated with the content typically contains the manufacturer information. It is the cornerstone of the rights enforcement mechanism.
DRM is an important aspect of conducting business on the Internet. It prevents unauthorized distribution and usage of content. Typically, digital rights are managed through two mechanisms: secure distribution, where the user has to install custom software to access content, and digital watermarking, where the manufacturer takes the responsibility of verifying proper usage by using watermark identity spiders. Such mechanisms help manufacturers to regulate and monitor the access of digital properties.
However, none of the solutions address the issue of transferring of digital rights from one owner to another, either permanently or temporarily. It is a common practice in the real world for property owners to sell their properties to others. Such an act legally transfers the ownership to another party. Currently, there is no mechanism to accomplish the same task for digital properties over the Internet.
In addition, there is no current method for maintaining a record of ownership information. Current ownership, as well as the chain of ownership, can provide important information. For example, this information can be of use both financially (for manufactures) and legally (in case of disputes, as well as for transfer of digital properties).
When a customer purchases a product, that customer also purchases a set of property rights, such as the right to lend and resell. Different rights “packages” might be sold to a customer, which would dictate which rights that customer could transfer. By the same token, this set of rights would also be inherited by subsequent transferees of the property. However, there is no current method for specifying DRM selling and lending privileges and the inheritance of these privileges.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and mechanism for transferring digital property rights and maintaining records of chains of title. It would also be desirable to have a method for specifying selling and lending privileges for digital properties and the inheritance of such privileges.